Suspended ceilings are popular. They are used in buildings where there are exposed rafters, duct work, pipes and electrical wiring. The suspended ceiling is positioned beneath such structure in order to provide an acceptable ceiling. In older homes with high ceilings that have fallen into disrepair, a suspended ceiling may be installed for aesthetic purposes.
Typically the suspended ceiling involves a framework which is suspended from overhead ceiling rafters or an existing ceiling. The framework has a grid work of long runner members and cross members which form individual rectangular openings. Drop-in ceiling panels are positioned in the openings. Light fixtures and vents and such as may be required are installed in openings in the ceiling panels.